hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Alicent Hightower
La reina Alicent Hightower fue hija de Ser Otto Hightower y la segunda esposa del rey Viserys I Targaryen, con quien se casó en 106 d.C.. Tuvo cuatro hijos con él, Aegon II, Aemond, Helaena y Daeron.La Princesa y la Reina Apariencia y carácter Alicent es descrita como una mujer inteligente y encantadora a la edad de dieciocho años. Después de haber dado a luz cuatro veces, Alicent quedó tan delgada y grácil como antes del primer embarazo.El Príncipe Canalla Historia Juventud thumb|260px|Alicent con Jaehaerys I en sus últimos días por Douglas Wheatley©thumb|260px|La princesa y la Reina by Douglas Wheatley©En 101 d.C., Alicent llegó a la corte del rey Jaehaerys I Targaryen a los quince años de edad cuando su padre, Ser Otto Hightower, fue nombrado Mano del Rey. Alicent se convertiría en la compañera constante del Viejo Rey, cuya salud estaba fallando; llevaba la comida al rey, ayudaba a lavarlo y vestirlo, y leía para él. Durante esos años y ya cerca del final de su vida, el rey Jaehaerys a veces la confundía con su hija Saera. Finalmente, el rey Jaehaerys I murió en 103 d.C., mientras Alicent le leía. Alicent permaneció en la corte ya que su padre siguió ocupando el cargo de Mano del Rey bajo el reinado del sucesor Jaehaerys, el rey Viserys I Targaryen. Ya desde comienzos del reinado de Viserys, Ser Otto y el príncipe Daemon Targaryen disentían en casi toda opinión; el bufón de la corte, Hongo, afirmaba que la pelea entre los dos hombres comenzó cuando Daemon desfloró a Alicent, pero se desconoce si esto realmente sucedió.El Príncipe Canalla Matrimonio En los años que siguieron, Alicent llamó la atención del rey Viserys I, cuya primera esposa, la reina Aemma Arryn, había muerto en 105 d.C.. Los consejeros del rey le instaban a casarse de nuevo y, haciendo caso omiso de todos los consejos, Viserys eligió a Alicent como su nueva esposa. Se casaron en 106 d.C., a pesar de las habladurías de la gente que creía que la Mano del Rey se había elevado muy por encima de lo que realmente valía. Algunas personas incluso dudaban de la virtud de Alicent, ya que los rumores sobre que el príncipe Daemon había tomado su virginidad se habían esparcido; aun más, otros rumores habían aparecido, especialmente aquellos que afirmaban que Alicent dormía con el rey Viserys mientras la reina Aemma estaba aun viva.El Príncipe Canalla Al comienzo, la reina Alicent tenía una buena relación con su hijastra, la princesa Rhaenyra Targaryen. Pero cuando Alicent dio a luz a un hijo, el príncipe Aegon, una hija, la princesa Helaena, y otro hijo, el príncipe Aemond, en rápida sucesión, y Rhaenyra permaneció heredera del rey Viserys I, esos sentimientos empezaron a cambiar. Ambas mujeres querían ser la primera dama del reino, pero sólo una podía serlo. Durante sus primeros años, el apoyo más importante de Alicent era su propio padre, Ser Otto Hightower. Sin embargo, Ser Otto comenzó a utilizar con demasiada soltura sus capacidades como Mano y a presionar demasiado en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, por lo que fue despedido por ello. Al no tener lugar en la corte, Ser Otto volvió a Antigua. A pesar de ello, "el partido de la reina", un grupo de señores poderosos que eran amigos de la reina Alicent, permaneció en apoyo a los derechos de los hijos de Alicent.El Príncipe Canalla En 111 d.C., un gran torneo se ofreció en Desembarco del Rey para celebrar el quinto aniversario del matrimonio entre el rey Viserys I y la reina Alicent. En el banquete de bienvenida, la reina vistió una túnica verde, mientras la princesa Rhaenyra usó los colores Targaryen negro y rojo. Luego de esto se volvió costumbre referirse como "los Verdes" y "los Negros" a los partidarios de la reina y de la princesa, respectivamente. Durante el torneo, los negros tuvieron como paladín a Ser Criston Cole quien, llevando la prenda de la princesa Rhaenyra, desmontó a varios campeones de la reina, incluyendo a dos de sus primos y a su hermano menor, Ser Gwayne Hightower.La Princesa y la Reina Cuando la princesa Rhaenyra cumplió dieciséis años, el Consejo Privado comenzó a buscar un esposo adecuado para ella. La reina Alicent tenía su propia elección: su hijo mayor, el príncipe Aegon, que era diez años menor que su media hermana. El rey Viserys I se opuso, argumentando que los hermanos nunca se habían llevado bien, pero Alicent instó a su marido que esa era una razón más para casarlos. Viserys se negó, afirmando que Alicent sólo hacía la sugerencia de conseguir que su propia sangre estuviera un día en el trono. Cuando la princesa Rhaenyra se casó con Ser Laenor Velaryon, su antiguo protector de la Guardia Real, Ser Criston Cole, transfirió su lealtad a la reina Alicent. Cole luchó en el torneo de la boda de Rhaenyra con la prenda de la reina Alicent y fue nombrado su protector personal poco después.El Príncipe Canalla Para 115 d.C. la enemistad entre los Verdes y los Negros había echado raíces profundas. Mientras Alicent había dado a luz al príncipe Daeron, quien, al igual que sus hermanos y hermana tenía los típicos rasgos valyrios de los Targaryen, la princesa Rhaenyra había dado a luz a los príncipes Jacaerys y Lucerys, cuyos rasgos no asemejaban en nada a Rhaenyra o su marido. La reina Alicent estaba convencida de que los niños en realidad habían sido engendrados por Ser Harwin Strong, pero el rey Viserys I no compartía estos sentimientos.El Príncipe Canalla En 120 d.C. el segundo hijo de Alicent se involucró en un incidente con el hijo de Rhaenyra, Lucerys, que terminó sacándole el ojo derecho a Aemond. Alicent, enfadada, exigió que Lucerys sufriera la pérdida del mismo ojo en castigo. Después de este incidente, el rey Viserys I ordenó que Alicent y sus hijos permanecerían en la corte en Desembarco del Rey, mientras que Rhaenyra y su familia se quedarían en Rocadragón. Más tarde ese mismo año, cuando Rhaenyra dio a luz a su primer hijo con su segundo esposo, el príncipe Daemon Targaryen, Alicent enfureció aun más al enterarse que el niño había sido nombrado Aegon, creyendo que era una ofensa contra su propio primogénito, quien tenía el mismo nombre.El Príncipe Canalla Danza de los Dragones thumb|260px|Coronación de Aegon II (Histories & Lore)Cuando el rey Viserys I murió, al tercer día de la tercera luna en 129 d.C., un sirviente le llevó la noticia a la reina Alicent sin decírselo a nadie. Alicent advirtió a Ser Criston Cole, ahora Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, y juntos reunieron al Consejo Privado e hicieron planes para coronar al primogénito de Alicent, el príncipe Aegon, en vez de la princesa Rhaenyra. En la ceremonia celebrada en Pozo Dragón, el nuevo rey Aegon II fue coronado; la nueva reina Helaena, hermana y esposa de Aegon, fue coronada por la propia Alicent, quien puso su propia corona sobre la cabeza de su hija y se dirigió a ella como "mi reina".La Princesa y la Reina Después de la coronación, se instaló en habitaciones en la Torre de la Mano, donde su padre residía. Todas las noches antes de dormir, la reina Helaena llevaba a sus hijos a ver a su abuela. Debido a que la Torre de la Mano era menos segura que el Torreón de Maegor, los asesinos Queso y Sangre fueron capaces de sacar provecho de esta costumbre. Entraron en las habitaciones de la reina viuda, mataron a su doncella y ataron y amordazaron a Alicent. Cuando Helaena llegó con sus hijos, mataron al príncipe Jaehaerys, heredero de Aegon, como venganza por la muerte del hijo de Rhaenyra, Lucerys. Luego de esto, Helaena se volvió loca de dolor.La Princesa y la Reina Cuando Rhaenyra tomó Desembarco del Rey, Alicent se vio obligada a ceder. Mientras su padre y co-conspiradores en el Consejo Privado fueron decapitados por traición, Rhaenyra le perdonó la vida "por el bien de mi padre, que te amó una vez". Cuando la locura de Helaena la llevó a suicidarse saltando desde la ventana, Alicent maldijo a su rival.La Princesa y la Reina Alicent sobrevivió a Rhaenyra y a la Danza de los Dragones, aunque vivió el resto de sus días encarcelada. Según fuentes semi canónicas, murió en 133 d.C. a causa del brote de fiebre invernal.What do you wish was more elaborated? (29 de octubre 2014) Westeros Familia Descendientes Árbol genealógico Citas :" La ciudad es vuestra, princesa, pero no la conservaréis mucho tiempo. Cuando el gato no está, los ratones bailan, pero mi hijo Aemond volverá con fuego y sangre."Fuego y Sangre, La muerte de los dragones: El dragón rojo y el dorado. :"Quiero volver a ver a mis hijos y a Helaena, mi querida chiquilla, oh… Y al rey Jaehaerys. Le leeré como cuando era pequeña. Me decía que tenía una voz encantadora." - La reina Alicent en sus últimos días.Fuego y Sangre, La regencia: La Mano Encapuchada. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Poniente Categoría:Personajes del Dominio Categoría:Personajes en La Princesa y la Reina Categoría:Personajes en El Príncipe Canalla Categoría:Personajes en Fuego y Sangre Categoría:Reinas